Making Amends
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Woody tries to get Jordan's forgiveness after realizing his mistake with Lu.
1. You're An Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This story is my therapy for the whole W/L situation. I will probably continue it but I can't promise it will be updated regularly due to my other stories which I'm trying to finish. **

Making Amends

Chapter 1 – You're An Ass

Framus and Santana sat at their desks, glaring at Woody. "What?" he finally shouted at them.

"You're an ass," Santana muttered before looking back down at her paperwork.

"Why is that?"

They ignored his question and continued working. Seely sat down at his desk and looked at Woody's confused expression.

"You might want to ignore the morgue for a while," he suggested softly.

"Why is that?" he asked shifting his attention to Seely.

"If you value your life, you'll avoid the morgue. You know, they know how to commit the perfect murder.

"What is everyone so mad about?"

"Well it most certainly couldn't have anything to do with your new friend," Seely stated sarcastically.

"My relationship with Detective Simmons is my business."

"Well they made it their business. I'm telling you this for your own good," Seely said with a smirk.

"Woody Hoyt," Lily's voice echoed through the precinct.

"Yes Lily," he said softly, avoiding her gaze.

"What the hell Woody? What the hell?" she said with anger. The loudness of her voice, gathering everyone's attention.

"Can I help you Lily?"

Her eyes closed into little slits and she spat out venomously, "You made her cry."

"Who?"

"Who do you think Hoyt? You're the detective," Santana retorted.

"What happened between Jordan and myself is no one else's business."

"Well I'm making it my business," Lily changed her tone to a threatening whisper.

"Lily could we perhaps talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why Woody? Are you embarrassed that you abandoned Jordan to sleep with your shrink?"

He frowned at her. He should have seen this one coming. "Lily don't pin this all on me."

"What part is Jordan's fault? Falling for an ass like you?"

"You don't understand."

"What's to understand?"

"Never mind."

"What I don't understand Woody, is that you had everyone fooled. How could nobody tell you were such an ass?"

He frowned again. "I have to get back to work."

Lily stood up and stormed out of the precinct.

Lu came forward after Lily left and sat down in the chair in front of Woody's desk. "Lu, where did you come from?"

"Hello Tallulah," Santana said bitterly. "Can we help you with anything?"

She ignored the coldness of Santana's tone and continued to stare at Woody. "We can't do this Hoyt."

"Do what?" he said softly, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I can't be a part of this."

"Of what?"

"This thing with you and Jordan."

"What thing? We don't have a thing. There's nothing between Jordan and I."

"You might want to try believing it before you say it," she said softly. "I won't do this. I don't want everyone to hate me. You're not worth it. Everyone's right, you're an ass." With that she stood up and left.

"You know I like her," Framus said softly.

Woody frowned at her and tried to focus on his paperwork. After a few minutes of getting nothing accomplished, he stood up from his desk and turned off his computer. "I'll be back later," he muttered to his colleagues. Then he started on his journey to the morgue, risking his life. It was time to talk with Jordan.


	2. Just Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan. **

**A/N: Nothing is more therapeutic, then writing this story. In fact, if they did this on the show, I would love the writer's forever. I am very mad about this whole Woody situation. This story has been very helpful in expressing said anger. Yes Woody suffers. Yes I'm enjoying every minute of it. I hope you will too, happy reading.**

Making Amends

Chapter 2 – Just Leave

Jordan sat at her desk trying to focus on her paperwork but the only thing that she could focus on was the fact that Woody had chosen Lu over her. She had tossed Pollack aside to be with him and he had rejected her for the little blonde detective. She should have seen this coming.

"Jordan," Woody said from the doorway. She looked up at him, a look of betrayal evident in her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"No," she uttered coldly, before dropping her gaze back to the file.

"Jordan I'm sorry. Can I please explain?"

"No," she said harsher this time.

"Jo, I didn't mean to hurt you, please just hear me out."

"No, screw your pity and get out, now," she said, in the same tone he had said those words in, in the hospital.

He felt his own eyes burn with tears as he stood his ground.

"I said get out," she said with the harshest tone she could muster.

"Please Jordan, if you would let me explain."

"What's the point? I got your message loud and clear. I'm not worth it. I get it. Now LEAVE."

Woody walked towards her and touched her face with his hand. "Jordan please," he begged with desperation.

She lifted her arm and slapped his hand away from her. "Don't touch me, leave me alone or I'll charge you for harrassment," she threatened.

He backed away slightly and stared at her tiny form, hunched over her desk. He watched her shoulders fall and her body shake, as she started to sob uncontrollably. She stood up to run out of the room and he tried to block her path. "Please Jordan, just hear what I have to say."

He didn't see it coming until her fist made contact with his face. His nose throbbed and blood trickled down his cheek. She ran past him then and straight for the bathroom. Lily and Garret witnessed it and came forward. "Leave Woody, now," Garret muttered coldly.

Woody turned to look at him, tears now flowing down his cheeks, blood pouring from his nose and a look of fear and hurt evident in his eyes.

Nigel watched from the door of trace and felt kind of sorry for Woody as he saw the pathetic display.

Woody admitted defeat and slowly made his way to the elevator. Once the doors slid open he climbed in and sunk against the far wall as he cried as hard as Jordan was crying locked in the washroom.

When the elevator finished it's descent the doors opened again to reveal Seely waiting for it. "Hoyt what the hell happened to you?" he asked as he walked inside. "I told you not to come here," he said, as he extended his hand to help Woody up.

"I hurt her," Woody whispered softly.

"Well duh, what did you think, she wouldn't care that you bedded the new girl?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"What the hell did you think would happen Hoyt?"

Woody backed away from him and started towards the doorway. "Maybe you should take some time off and let everyone just cool off," Seely offered but Woody had already gone through the doors.

Woody went back to the precinct and went to the washroom to wash the blood off of his face. The cold water burned as the blood was washed away and flowed down the drain. As he stood back up to look in the mirror he saw Nigel behind him.

"Meet me at the old Pogue at 7:00," Nigel whispered. "If anyone finds out I'm helping you, I'm dead."

"Nige, I didn't mean to hurt her," Woody whispered softly.

"I know Mate, but you did and you hurt her bad."

Nigel then turned and left Woody alone standing in bathroom. Woody splashed some more water on his face and then went back out to his desk to pass the time until he met Nigel.


	3. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: This chapter was co-written with WIWJ. She was a godsend and this chapter is a thousand times better since she helped me write it. I hope you enjoy it. **

Making Amends

Chapter 3 - Second Chances

Woody sat down at his desk and started to get some work done. Santana came in and sat down, looking up at his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked not even trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"Nothing," he muttered, staring at his computer screen.

"Um. You did realize there's blood on your face, right? Nice cut on the side of your nose! Looks like you're getting one hell of a bruise. Damn Hoyt, that's a whole lot of nothing."

"Shut up Santana."

She looked up at him, with a smile in her eyes, as the realization came to her.

"Jordan did that to you?" He ignored her and continued to work. "Serves you right," she muttered, "You broke her heart, she breaks your face."

As the day wore on, Woody got more nervous about meeting with Nigel. What if Nigel really just wanted to finish what Jordan had started? Subconsciously, he reached up and touched the bruise Jordan had left on his face.

Santana looked over at him and laughed.

Woody didn't even try to say something back. Instead he ignored her all together, shutting off his computer and walking away.

Woody picked a booth near the back and watched the doorway.

Nigel came in, in a trench coat, with the collar obscuring his face so you could barely tell it was him.

"Damn, you'd think I was meeting Deep Throat." Woody raised his eyebrows at him.

"Evening Woodrow," he said grimly. He sat down across from him. "I'm taking a big risk here, okay? You're not really Mr. Popularity in my social circle right now. So? Spill, why did you do it?"

Woody looked at him sadly and hung his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"We've already discussed that part. I want to know why."

Woody lifted his gaze to meet Nigel's momentarily and then dropped it back to the table with shame.

"A guy can only take so much rejection, Nige," he mumbled.

"I was under the impression she'd stopped rejecting you."

"I'm supposed to believe that? After everything that happened I'm supposed to believe that Jordan's really going to follow through this time? That she's ready?"

"Woody, you two…" Nigel waved his hand in small circles in front of him. Woody rolled his eyes. "Well, didn't you?" Woody nodded, he felt the corners of his lips pull up. Even now, the mere thought of it made him smile. "You didn't think that was a pretty good statement to her readiness? I mean, she had a boyfriend, Mate. It wasn't like she was hard up for..."

"Nige, Nige!" Woody interrupted. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that she had slept with Pollack.

"All I'm saying is that she was obviously with you, because she wanted to be with you."

"Why now?" The words jumped out of the detective's mouth. "Why now, but not before? I waited forever for her. I took all she could dish out man. I jumped through every hoop she threw at me. I held on even when she'd thought I would give up."

"In your defense, most guys wouldn't have taken that much."

Woody nodded but didn't smile.

"She can never love me the way I love her." He shook his head sadly. "You know the saying, 'if you love someone, set them free.' Woody grimaced. "I may have taken that to the extreme."

"After the shooting?"

"I'm being wheeled into surgery and I hear Jordan crying over me and saying she can say the words I want her to say. She whispers that she loves me. I'm lying on my deathbed and she comes to tell me she loves me?"

"She was terrified." Nigel gave him a quirky smile. "Bloody hell Woody, she thought she was going to lose the most important person in her life! You," he spat the word out loudly for emphasis, causing Woody to frown.

Woody swallowed hard and continued. "After I got shot," Woody looked back down at the table before he could continue. "It all became about wasted time Nige."

"Did you ever think that maybe it had the same effect on her?"

Woody's eyes slipped closed. Over the last few months he'd done a lot of thinking about what effect it may, or may not, have had on her.

"Yeah? Is that why she jumped into commitment with Pollack?" he twisted the name into a rather convincing Australian accent, causing Nigel to laugh. "Four years Nigel, four years for two kisses and a handful of dances. He's in her bed after about two weeks, he had a key to her apartment. He was going to propose. It had nothing to do with not wanting to be in a relationship or commit to someone, she just didn't want those things with me."

"Woody? Did you ever think to ask her why?"

"I didn't want to hear the answer." He ran his hand over his face. "She was really all I had in this world."

"But then you had Lu?"

"Yeah. No. I mean…" Woody craned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "She helped me, with Riggs and with stuff I didn't even know I needed help with."

"That was her job, Woody." Nigel reminded him softly. "Her job was to help you."

"I know that." The detective nodded at him. "But then she kissed me."

"And you forgot all about Jordan, and what ever in the hell happened with you two during the snow storm."

"How exactly did you find out?" Nigel held up a hand.

"I saw the look on your face when I slipped up about Pollack's proposal plans," He explained. "I heard the soft sigh in Jordan's voice when she asked if you were still at the morgue. I also heard that Pollack gave you a good blow at a crime scene a few weeks later." Nigel flashed Woody a huge grin. "I hear things."

"I asked her to talk to him, to make a choice. She avoided it for three weeks. I realized she was still trying to make up her mind. She was still trying to decide if she wanted to be with me? I mean come on Nigel! If she wasn't even willing to make a move then, how long was I supposed to wait?"

"Confrontation is hard for her, Woody."

"She doesn't seem to have a problem confronting me." Woody gestured to his face and Nigel laughed.

"She hit you to get away Woody, you were…"

"Confronting her. Yeah I get it." He sighed. "The thing with Lu? I never meant to hurt Jordan. I know it's strange but after everything, it felt good to be needed, trusted, wanted even. I knew I was being stupid but Lu was the safer choice. She clearly wasn't hedging over a relationship. She wasn't going to pull away or answer a phone when I tried to kiss her."

"The past is the past, Mate. She didn't marry Pollack. She didn't push you away after the Inn. She really does love you. Anyone can see that. It all comes down to one thing, Woodrow." Nigel leaned forward and looked directly into Woody's eyes. "Do you love her?"

"I love her so much it scares me," he whispered, breaking away from Nigel's stare. "I know I ran just like all the times she did."

"For the same reasons," Nigel explained ignoring his confused expression. "Fear of being played. Jordan's fears just ran a little deeper than yours."

"I screwed up. I've lost her forever."

"What are you going to do just give up?"

"What other choice do I have? I think the bruise on my face makes the way she feels pretty clear."

"No, you are not giving up Woodrow. I won't see you just give up after almost five years. You may have screwed up, but if there is anyone that deserves a second chance it's you. I will make it my personal mission to see that you get one."

"Thanks Nige, you're the only friend I have left in this city." Woody gave him a small sad. "You're a true friend."

"Same to you, Mate." Nigel smiled at him. "But if you tell anyone I was here with you tonight? You're dead to me."


	4. Making it Personal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Amends

Chapter 4 – Making it Personal

Woody begrudgingly went to work the next morning prepared for comments about his swollen face. The right side of his nose had continued to swell well into the night and the gash from Jordan's ring still throbbed. "Jesus Hoyt," Framus exclaimed, as he walked into the precinct. "Get in a bar fight last night?"

"No, he was beat up by Jordan," Santana explained merrily.

A smile crept across Framus' face and she dropped her gaze to her desk so she wouldn't laugh.

Woody frowned and dropped into his chair, desperately trying to ignore all the eyes on him.

Seely's phone, however, pulled everyone's attention away from Woody's broken face. "This is Seely…Okay where?…Yeah, I'll be there."

Woody followed him into the hallway. "Give me your case."

"What?"

"Give me your case."

"No. Why would you want it? It's high profile isn't it? I could use some good publicity, get your own big case."'

"It's not high profile."

"Then why do you want it?"

"Just give it to me. You can have my next big case."

"Why? Oh wait, it's Jordan's case isn't it?"

"Just let me have it."

"All right, but it's your funeral."

XXXXX

Jordan was sitting at her desk, quietly reading a file when she noticed Nigel standing in the doorway. "Can I help you Nige?" she asked without looking up.

"I was hoping we could talk."

She lifted her gaze to meet his and he dropped into a chair in front of her desk. "About what?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you gave Detective Hoyt a nice shiner yesterday. He has quite the swollen face, poor bloke." Jordan winced at the thought of the punch she had delivered Woody.

"Yeah well, you know…" she offered awkwardly, twisting her hands together. "I kind of lost it."

"I heard through the office grapevine that Lu broke up with him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah well, I don't," she said bitterly.

"What happened between you two?"

"I really don't want to talk about this. Just let it go, I have."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Nigel, I don't want to do this. Woody made it clear how he feels, I respect that. We're over."

"You are completely over Woody?"

"I will be one day and until then, I'll just avoid him."

Nigel was about to respond when Jordan's cell rang. "Cavanaugh…okay and who's the detective?… Seely's fine, thank you." She closed her phone and smiled at Nigel. "If you'll excuse me, I have a body to attend to."

XXXXX

Woody watched Jordan climb out of the SUV, as he stood talking with the two uniformed officers. She slid her sunglasses onto her head and started walking towards them, until she realized it was Woody.

"Jordan," he called, walking towards her. Her eyes narrowed, but she couldn't help but observing the ugly purple bruise that sparkled on his face, along with the angry red gash that was in the center of it.

"I thought I was working with Seely."

"Yeah, we switched cases."

"Why?"

"He wanted one of mine," Woody lied, observing how much thinner Jordan was then the last time he'd been this close. "The body's over here."

Jordan nodded awkwardly and walked towards the corpse. Woody stood above her, as she knelt down, and rocked from foot to foot.

"Blunt force trauma," she said as she lifted the head. "Looks like he bled out from the head injury. The lividity depressions on his back, indicate this was where he died. He's been dead at least twelve hours," she said professionally, without looking up at him.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Nothing until I do an autopsy. I'll do it when I get back and fax you the results, there's no reason for you to make a trip over."

He frowned and dropped his gaze to his feet. "Jordan, I…"

"I would rather you called me Dr. Cavanaugh, it's less personal."

"Come on Jordan, don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything but my job," she said bitterly.

"You think that avoiding me is going to fix this?"

"Can we not do this here?"

"Well you won't talk to me anywhere else."

"And that surprises you? What did you think would happen Hoyt? You made your decision and I respect that."

"I know I screwed up, but you have to believe I am sorry."

"Why cause Lu dumped you and you need someone to sleep with? Is that all I am, someone to screw when it suits your needs?" Jordan yelled, attracting attention from all the cops in the area.

"Jordan, that is not what happened. Jordan," he yelled as she walked away, hoping he wouldn't see the tears spilling down her cheeks.


	5. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Amends

Chapter 5 – Falling Apart

Woody watched Jordan walk away. Tears burned his eyes. He yearned to follow her, pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be all right. He knew deep inside, he would never get that chance again. Besides maybe his need to comfort Jordan was his own selfish desire. He hurt her and he deserved more than just a broken face, he knew that. He'd never forgive himself for causing her such pain, it was all his fault.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his reverie. He turned to face Seely. "I told you it was your funeral."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted front row seats for round two," Seely said with a smirk.

"You came all the way here for that?"

"I lead a very boring life. That and I realized that this is the same location as a body I had last month."

"How do you know they're related?"

"How do we know they're not?"

"Does this mean we're working together?" Woody asked, choosing not to hide his annoyance.

"Guess so Partner."

XXXXX

Jordan stormed into the change room, feeling enraged at Woody for still being able to make her cry. She slipped into her teal scrubs and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. The sooner the autopsy was done, the sooner she'd be off Woody's case.

She stopped in front of the mirror on her way out and observed the dark circles that had appeared below her eyes that could no longer be masked by make up. She fought the tears that threatened to fall, rubbing fiercely at her moist eyes. This was all Woody's fault.

"Jordan are you all right?" Lily's soft voice echoed through the room.

"I'm fine. Allergies…"

"Garret's looking for you."

"Great," Jordan muttered. "Thanks Lil."

Jordan grumbled the whole way to Garret's office. She walked inside and glared at him, "What Garret? I'm about to start an autopsy."

"Shut the door," he ordered firmly. Jordan complied and then dropped into the seat in front of his desk.

"I'm leaving." The words tumbled from his mouth. Jordan opened her mouth to respond and he raised his hand to silence her. "I'm taking a leave of absence. When I was off for two months the opportunity arose for me to do the things I'd always wanted to do. I didn't realize, however, until it was too late. I was too screwed up with my drinking. I have a lot of problems that I need to work through Jordan. My daughter's in rehab for Christ sakes, mostly because I failed her as a father. It's time for me to make amends with her. I owe her that much. I don't know when I'll be back, if ever, so you will need to act as Chief ME."

"Garret, I don't know how to do your job. You can't leave," Jordan said, trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.

"I have to. You'll do fine, you've done my job before while I was on vacation."

"I almost killed the staff."

"It's either you or Slokum, take your pick."

Jordan dropped her head and stared down at her hands. Tears poured from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Her life was falling apart, everything was going wrong.

Garret watched her fall apart and stood up to get closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Everything's going to be all right Jordan. You have to believe that."

She looked up at him, her tears glistening in the fluorescent light. "Nothing ever goes right for me. Nothing in my past can make me believe in a happy future."

Garret wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and she pulled away. "You're running away Garret, after all the times you told me not to."

She stood up and walked away. Feeling even more depressed as she made her way to trace. She opened the doors and bumped into Woody and Seely, who were waiting inside. "I thought you switched cases?" she grumbled to Seely, ignoring Woody's presence.

"It turns out the crime scene is the same as one I had last month. It went unsolved."

"Whose case?"

"Macy's."

"Looks like it's mine now," she sighed. She wished she had called in sick today, she was certainly feeling sick. "Well tell me about the case."

"Jordan are you all right?" Woody asked, looking at her red puffy eyes.

"Even if I wasn't it would be none of your concern," she said before turning back to Seely.

"Caucasian male, blunt force trauma to the back of the head. He was 48 years old, his name was Donald Keets. Went missing the day before he was found dead. No suspects, no arrests."

"Great, I think we may have a serial killer on our hands," Jordan muttered. "Well why are you still here?" she asked Woody.

"I'm working with Seely."

"Why? He worked the initial case by himself, I'm sure he can do it again."

"Well no one was arrested in that case. I'm here to help him."

"I don't need your help," Seely retorted. "Tell her the truth man, you're on this case because you feel guilty for banging the new girl."

The tension that filled the room was suffocating. Jordan dropped the instrument that was in her hand and walked out of trace. Woody turned and glared at Seely.


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Once again half the credit for this chapter goes to WIWJ, we cowrote it. Trust me, this chapter is a hell of a lot better since she helped me.'**

Making Amends

Chapter 6 -Confrontation

Nigel watched Jordan run to her office with tears pouring profusely down her cheeks. He started after her but stopped, opening the door to trace.

"What the hell Seely you insensitive-!"

"Hoyt, I'm not the one who slept with the-!"

"Stop!" Nigel yelled. "Who made her cry?"

He rolled his eyes when the two detectives pointed at each other.

"She wouldn't be crying if you hadn't have bedded Lu," Seely said before backing away.

"You didn't have to throw that in her face," Woody screamed.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who broke her heart."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Shut up," Nigel shouted from his spot by the door. "Both of you shut up. Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Mr. Smooth over here," Seely started, "demanded my case today because Jordan was the responding ME. They had a huge fight at the crime scene, half of Boston PD now knows about their romp in the sack, and then he comes here to talk to her and I made one little comment and she left crying."

"That one little comment dumb ass was, 'why don't you just tell her the truth, you're on this case because you feel guilty for banging the new girl.'"

"She was crying long before I said that," Seely protested.

Nigel shook his head and frowned. "You're both idiots," he concluded, tossing a file at Matt. "Idiot number one, take this ID to Lily and have her contact the next of kin." He narrowed his eyes on Hoyt. "I need a few minutes with idiot number two."

"Woodrow," Nigel started once Seely was no longer able to hear them, "I thought we agreed to start out slow? That I would talk to her and then we would arrange a meeting?"

" I missed her Nige. I was really worried about her."

Nigel looked at him sternly. "Dammit Woody, now I'm going to have to work extra hard with her."

"I'm sorry Nige, but I needed to see her."

"I'm right here take a good long look," she said coldly from the doorway. "Whatever your planning Nigel, you can forget it. As for you Detective Hoyt, this is now my morgue, get the hell out. You are no longer welcome here unless an ME calls you here to directly discuss a case. Is that understood? As of tomorrow Garret is taking a leave of absence, I will be the acting Chief ME, so Woody goodbye."

Nigel grimaced. Woody's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Jordan I…"

"Save it," she said with the same cold detached tone. "I don't care. I don't want to hear your lame stupid excuses. I'm tired of listening to your bullshit. I'm done Woody. We're done and the second you get that through your thick skull, the easier life will be for both of us."

Nigel watched the scene in horror, this was not how his plan was supposed to go. He felt suffocated by the tension that radiated from Woody and Jordan.

"Jordan I still love you," Woody spat out.

"Yeah well, you gave up the chance to have me when you started **banging the new girl**."

"Jordan please just hear me out."

"I've already told you no. Is there something wrong with you that you don't understand the word?"

"I'm so sorry Jordan." Tears fell down his cheeks and there was nothing he could do to stop them. "I'm an idiot, I know I screwed up but please just hear me out."

By now, Seely and Lily had abandoned their flirting, and were wandering into the awkwardness of the hall.

"How about I don't listen to your stupid excuses?" Jordan shouted.

Matt grimaced at Lily, who winced back, reaching up and grabbing his arm. He'd known Jordan was a screamer and had always figured Hoyt for a crier.

"Hear what I have to say Jordan. You owe me that much!" Woody pleaded running his hands over his damp face.

"I OWE YOU!" She narrowed her dark eyes at him. "You had sex with your-!"

"Oh so what? It's only okay when you do it?"

"When I do what?"

"There was nothing wrong with you throwing yourself at Vegas Boy?"

"I didn't throw myself at Danny! My God will you get over yourself!"

"Get over my-? Get over myself?"

"_Sam I like your hair! What you changed it for me? Tee-he-he! Wear my wedding ring_," She mocked. "Oh yeah but I was throwing myself at-."

"Well you sure as hell jumped into bed with Pollack faster than-."

"Yeah, Right after you LIED to me USED me and told me to GET OUT!"

"How many times Jordan? How many times did you do those things to me!" He shook his head. "Can you count that high Jordan!"

"You knew all that! You knew all that when you met me, when you chased me and when you slept with me Woody. You knew all about my issu-."

"Issues! Right your issues? You must have canceled the subscriptions before you gave Pollack your house key and open access to your bed!"

"Don"t you think I wanted it to be YOU?" Her voice echoed off the walls of the hall.

"SHUT UP," Garret screamed from the doorway. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. THIS IS A MORGUE. A PLACE OF BUSINESS, NOT THE SET OF THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL."

Woody had stopped breathing at her admission, but they both jumped at the sound of Garret's booming voice. Pulling his eyes off of hers the detective started slowly towards the door.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere," Garret said. He grabbed the collar of Woody's shirt and hauled him into the conference room.

" But Dr Macy-."

"No, you and Jordan are going to talk this out. Neither of you leaves until this is resolved. I will not leave having you two having tantrums in the morgue and at crime scenes."

Seely actually was worried about Woody being locked in the room with Jordan. What better place to kill him then in a morgue?


	7. How Can I Ever Trust You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Once again I have to thank WIWJ for helping me write this. It's turned out to be a lot of fun writing it. **

Making Amends

Chapter 7 – How Can I Ever Trust You Again

Woody listened to the lock click on the other side of the door. He and Jordan were all alone in a small room. She could easily kill him and probably get away with it. That wasn't what scared him, however. It was what she was about to tell him.

He could live without knowing what his actions had done to her. Well, he could live without hearing it. He knew what he'd done. He'd confirmed her worst fears. He'd mixed the concrete and helped her add a few layers to the wall.

"Garret this is not funny!" She screamed banging her fists hard against the door. "You can't keep us in here!"

She lifted her foot off of the floor to kick it when Woody grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Jordan Stop. You're going to hurt yourself," he whispered soothingly, moving her across the room before letting her go. She accepted defeat and sat down with her head in her hands. Her chestnut curls fell around her face like a curtain as tears descended down her scarlet cheeks. He watched her in the silence of the room.

"Why do we always end up here?" she asked softly.

Woody gave a small, sad smile in return and sat down across from her.

"Did you mean that?" He still hadn't recovered from her hallway admission.

"Do you really believe you would have been my rebound from Pollack?" she asked, lifting her gaze.

"He had a ring Jordan. He had a key to your apartment." His tone reminded her she wasn't the only one who had been hurt. She'd seen his face when she was with Pollack. She'd seen the look of angst that had crossed his features when he walked in on her and JD kissing.

"Yeah, yeah and open access to my bed... I heard you."

"What the hell was I supposed to think?" He shook his head and looked down at the table, feeling the anger rise in him. "After everything we went through? What in the hell should I have thought?"

She watched him take short breaths in an attempt to calm down. It wasn't him and it scared her.

"What happened to you?" Her voice came out in a hoarse sad whisper, there was no accusation in her tone.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to sigh, but she caught it for what it was an attempt to calmly exhale.

"The Wisconsin farm boy, I met at the bank 5 years ago wouldn't have tossed me aside like trash, for Lu Simmons."

"Jordan I didn't toss you-." His breathing quickened again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I haven't changed. Not really." He moved his eyes back to hers. "Even if I have, you didn't want me back then."

"What do you mean I didn't want you?" Her lips parted in amazement. He thought she hadn't..?

"_Oh Woody let's be friends. Let's put up the wall…let me answer the phone instead of kissing you…_" he mocked irately. She frowned.

"I was afraid. I thought I didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated me. I thought I didn't deserve you."

"Oh come on Jordan." He bobbed his head back to the ceiling. "I am so tired of 'it's not you, it's me.' "

"I was terrified, Woody!" She shot at him, he met her eyes again and she softened her voice. "It didn't mean I didn't want you. I've always wanted you. You stopped wanting me."

"What did you want me to do Jordan? Follow you around like a lost puppy forever?" His tone was tired, like he'd thought about this over and over, wishing for a different outcome. "Your words were pretty clear Jordan. I couldn't ignore them. No matter what my heart felt you wanted. I couldn't ignore what you were saying."

"So you jump to the first person who shows any interest," she stated this like he should know what she was talking about.

"What person? Sam again? It was just a stupid-."

"Devan…"

"Devan?" He scrunched his eyes up at that. "That's what you think? I…"

"Um. It was pretty clear Woody."

"She was my friend, Jordan." He watched her smirk in disbelief. "You really think I would just suddenly get involved with someone-." She looked up at him then and he caught himself. It was exactly what he had done, and she was under the impression that he'd done it twice. "I was attracted to her but.. I loved you too much. She loved you too much."

"What?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Devan really respected you, she would have never dated me. We were friends."

Jordan looked down at her hands in shame. She had been jealous of Devan for nothing?

"What are we doing Woody?" She raised her hand to her face, he ran his fingertips over the one still stretched out across the table.

"Fighting like always…" He told her softly.

"Why didn't you just come into my apartment?" she muttered so quietly he almost missed it.

"For the same reason you wouldn't take the ring. I was scared," he admitted ducking his eyes down to hers.

"Of what?" Jordan shook her head.

"Of you." He told her softly laying his hand over hers now. "Rejection. Finally getting what I'd dreamt about for four and a half years." He gave her another sad smile. "My life isn't exactly full of happy endings either."

"Why Lu?" He watched the look of confusion in her teary eyes, feeling like a jerk.

"She didn't play with my head and she needed me."

"I need you Woody." She whispered. "You know I do, at least I did." She pulled her hand back from him slowly. "Before all this."

"Can't we just start over?" He pleaded hopefully. Woody stood up and moved slowly around the table.

"I don't want to go back there. You hurt me. I trusted you and you-."

"I promise you," he started as he sat on the table in front of her, "no more hurting each other."

"I can't trust you anymore," she told him softly. "You were the good guy. I let myself fall in love with you and you hurt me."

Woody let the hurt from Jordan's words sink in before responding. He found himself nodding at the truth within them as he brushed at the tears filling his eyes.

"Jordan please don't walk away from me," he whispered lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "All I have is you. You're all that matters to me."

"You walked away from me." She sniffed.

"Jo.. you've walked away from me-."

"I thought I was pregnant." She waited for her admission to register. "I was going to tell you that night. I wanted you to be there when I took the test." She felt the hand on her chin start to shake slightly.

"It was obviously negative." She assured him. "I thought maybe you'd want to know."

Woody's hand fell away from her face. He stared at her, blinking slowly for a few minutes.

"A baby," he breathed out the word. How many times had he dreamt about them having a-.and it took him several seconds to regain his composure. He could have had a-. Wait. "How do you know it wasn't Pollack's?" He spat out Pollack's name, making it obvious his dislike for the Aussie.

"Trust me Pollack couldn't have kids," she said. She didn't feel comfortable telling Woody why. Pollack had entrusted her with the information. Even though Woody would probably understand, she didn't feel right explaining it.

Woody waited patiently for her to continue and when she didn't say another word he dropped his head and allowed all this information to sink in. He'd left her, alone and scared and possibly pregnant with their child.

"If I could go back in time, I would go into your apartment with you." She knew it was the truth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to know that you came in for me. I wanted to know that I was enough." Her voice broke and Woody's heart dropped in his chest. "I guess I wasn't."

"No. You're more than enough. You're everything." He slipped off of the table and onto his knees in front of her. "I love you Jordan, please trust me on that."

"How? How can I ever trust you again? I don't even know who you are any more." Her words were sharp and cold.

She hadn't meant for them to be so accusing, or maybe she had. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had promised herself she'd get over Woody and here she was spilling her heart to him, wanting nothing more than to slip out of the chair and into his arms.

Woody gathered her hands in his; tears glistening in his ocean blue eyes. "Marry me Jordan. I swear to god I'll never hurt you again."


	8. I Can't Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Amends

Chapter 8 – I Can't Stop Loving You

Jordan stared at Woody for several minutes completely dumbfounded. Then her face twitched slightly and she found herself laughing hysterically. "Me marry you?" she said through her laughter.

He didn't smile. Hisexpression stoic as she laughed at him. "Jordan I think we should get married."

Jordan wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Yeah right."

"Come on Jo. I love you and I can't live without you."

"You had your chance farm boy and you gave it up to screw Lu Simmons."

He pulled his hands from hers. "I love you Jordan. I really do. I know that I'm an ass. Believe me I know. However, I will spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you. I will spend every day proving my love to you. I will prove that I'm worth trusting with your heart."

"Really because up until now you haven't been doing a very good job."

Woody frowned. He tossed back his head and looked at the ceiling. "All right I deserved that. I deserved what you did to my face, but Jordan nothing is going to change about how much I love you. I'm begging you to let me back in."

"Woody I'm sure your intentions are pure but you broke my heart and a few words and a ridiculous marriage proposal aren't going to erase the hurt. You can't take back what you did. I'm sorry but I don't trust you and I've decided I don't want to revisit a relationship with you."

The temptation to start screaming was overwhelming for Woody. He wished he had a pillow he could grab and scream into it until his voice was hoarse. "So what, you want to walk away and move on? You are telling me we are completely over, that when I see you, I should just keep on walking?"

"Why can't you just let go?"

"Because I love you and I can't let you go."

"Well you're going to have to."

He felt the tears start to form in his eyes again. Her words of indifference had felt like a million knives stabbing through the tender flesh of his heart. He rocked back and let himself sprawl out on the floor. "Fine Dr. Cavanaugh, I'll see you around." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Let me out Dr. Macy. We've talked and everything's fine," he lied. He glanced back at Jordan and she was staring at the floor.

Nobody came and opened the door though. Woody was met with silence. He started knocking on it and demanding he be let out. He kicked it hard but nothing happened. They weren't being released.

He looked back at Jordan and he saw her staring at the same spot on the floor. Without thinking he walked up to her and kissed her. She sat there, in shock as he caressed her lips with his. "I can't stop loving you," he whispered when he pulled away.

She looked at him, looked deep into his blue eyes and she started to cry. Tears poured profusely down her cheeks. Her body shook with heavy sobs. She clutched his sweater and cried.

It was his turn to be shocked. He watched her cry and then knelt down in front of her. He pulled her hands into his and looked into her golden eyes. "Please let me love you," he pleaded.

She frowned. "I'm scared to," she admitted.

He smiled. "We can take it slow. Jordan I will do anything for you. You just have to let me in."

"Why should I? I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I need some help. The small amount of counselling I've received hasn't been enough to let me find myself again, but I will and it will be easier with you by my side. I'm sorry I hurt you but I promise you, I won't break your heart ever again."

She looked at him. She looked into his eyes and for the first time since she'd heard the words found out what they really meant. "_When somebody loves you, really loves you, when you look in their eyes, you see yourself._"

She found herself in Woody's eyes. She kissed him then. "All right Hoyt, I'll let you in but we're not getting married," she said with a smile.

When they pulled apart, she looked at his face. She reached out and touched the bruise that she had left. "I'm sorry about your face."

"I deserved it," he said smiling. "I really deserved it."

"Yeah you did," she said, as her smile grew larger.

"You know if they're not going to let us out, we should probably take advantage of this time alone. You know locked in a room together, all by ourselves."

"Don't be so naïve. Nigel probably has several cameras hidden in here. I don't really want to give him a show."

"You mean they're probably watching us right now?" Woody asked, slightly paranoid, as he glanced around the room.

"You won't find it. He has a way of hiding things in places nobody would ever think to look."

"When are they going to let us out of here?"

"Right about now," Seely said from the open door. "Jesus Hoyt for a while there I thought I was going to have to investigate your murder."

"It was a possibility," Jordan said to him. "I'm sure you would have covered it up nicely for me."

"Yeah right Cavanaugh, nobody would believe me if I tried." They all laughed at that.


	9. A Question and An Answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I didn't know where to take this chapter so I left it up to WIWJ to write the chapter. My only contribution was a little editing. I like what's she's done with it. Anyway, I promisethe next chapter will be up soon.**

Making Amends

Chapter 9 – A Question and An Answer

"You see. It's days like this that make me want to retire," Macy said shaking his head at them from the doorway to Jordan's office.

Woody was perched on the corner of her desk with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as she brushed the lipstick from his lips.

"Two hours ago you're screaming at each other and now you look like June and Ward Cleaver."

"I'm getting really inappropriate images of you vacuuming," Woody mumbled. Jordan wrinkled her nose and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah Garret, your rendezvous with Maggie in the morgue elevators really went unnoticed," Jordan said with a smirk.

"Don't you have a job?" Macy growled.

"Yeah I do," Woody said raising his eyebrows and kissing her cheek before pulling away and starting towards the door. Macy shook his head and walked away. "Hey Jo?" Woody called, turning back at the door.

She looked up at him. "Yet. You forgot the yet."

"The what?"

"We're not getting married... Yet." He raised his eyebrows quickly and let them drop again before leaving.

"Yet," she whispered to herself.

XXXXX

"Woody?" Matt Seely stepped between him and the elevator.

"What?" Woody looked at him in confusion.

"Our case?" Matt held up the file and shook it in front of the other detective. "The one with the same location as the murder of Dr. Donald Keets."

"Oh yeah… your case."

"Now it's my case? You said you'd help." He swung the file around and Woody caught it just before it smacked him in the head. "Wow… where were those reflexes yesterday?"

He gestured to Hoyt's eye.

"So… same location anything else?" Woody asked ignoring the insult.

"Both male. About the same age." Woody looked at the file for a few more seconds before handing it back with a shrug.

"We'll see what Jordan finds." He told Seely. "It's a bad neighborhood."

"Don't you think that it's a little too coincidental?" Seely gave him a look.

"Not yet, no."

"Matt?" Lily's voice interrupted what ever he was planning on saying. "Jordan has a question and I have an answer," she said with a small smile.

"Answer first please."

"Yes. Seven sounds good."

"Great," he said, trying to sound unenthusiastic, but failing as a huge grin spread across his flushed cheeks. He walked back down the hall towards Jordan. Woody gave Lily a look.

"What?" She said trying to suppress her smile.

"Nothing." He held his arms up for a second until the smile faded. "Lily I was hoping you could help me out." She raised an eyebrow. "I need a new therapist."

"I know some," she said nodding with understanding. "There's a guy with some PTSD experience. His name's Stanly Keyworth he's with the American Trauma Victims Association. Or... hmm... what was that guys name?"

"Wait Keyworth?" She looked back at Woody who was standing with his mouth open slightly.

"Yeah. Why?" Woody was looking past her as Matt walked back up to them.

"What was Dr. Keets a Dr. of?" he asked. The other detective was checking his file.

"Head shrink."

"Did Jordan have an ID?" Woody looked back towards trace.

"Yeah. Driver's license was his. Stanley Keyworth." Seely jumped when Lily gasped. "What?" he asked with confusion. Her wide eyes were fixed on Woody's face.

"I just found you another connection," Woody said grimly.


	10. With or Without You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Thanks again to WIWJ for helping me write this chapter. **

Making Amends

Chapter 10 – With or Without You

"Let's start a profile," Woody suggested as he moved Seely back into the conference room.

"Good idea!" Seely muttered opening the file he was holding. "Let's see here, kills psychologists. Um hum, same dumping spot. Oh Hey! Wow! Look at this! End of profile."

He gave Woody a smug look and Woody rolled his eyes in response, as he slapped the file shut and stuck both pictures up on the board. "You don't perhaps see any other similarities Seely?" he huffed gesturing to the photos he'd just put up.

"Well they do kind of look alike."

"There you go. They have the same hair and eye color. They're also similar in age." He was getting excited now. Seely couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Can I ask what good is this really going to do?"

"Because if we figure out what the killer is looking for, we'll figure out why," Jordan told him making her way into the room and standing next to Woody by the board.

"Huh?" Seely looked at her.

"Serial murderers often use patterns. In this case we have victims that look almost identical, close in age and have the same job..." Woody coaxed. "Were you sick that day at detective school?"

"Detective school?" Seely grimaced.

"What we have leads us to conclude the victims are a replacement for someone else. Revenge killings maybe." Jordan looked at Woody who nodded seriously.

"What? Is she the damn profiler now or what? Hoyt we need to get out on the street and start collecting information on this guy…"

"Girl," Jordan added absently. "Your killer is a woman."

"How do you know?" Seely asked looking slightly perplexed.

"If you recall from victim #1, you found that lip gloss mark on his forehead. Well the same one is on victim #2. You also found that hair on #1. I found hair on #2. The DNA from the hair and from the saliva from the lip gloss all came from the same person. A female person. Now boys, just find me a match and we'll have our killer." She held out the report expectantly.

"So now we…" Seely began, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Research? Network? Collect data? Sick a lot in Detective school?" Woody asked with a smile.

"You know what Hoyt? I change my mind. You can have the case."

"Funny Seely, funny. Too bad, we're stuck in this together, until the bitter end."

"Here you go, Woody," Nigel said carrying a box full of files into the room.

"What are those?" Seely asked, looking frightened.

"Unsolved cases that match the description of your victims," Jordan said giving Seely a mischievous glare. "This is only a small percentage."

As if on cue, Lily appeared and thumped another box down on the table.

"We have to sort through and eliminate a lot of these cases," Woody said gleefully as he patted the chair next to the boxes.

"Note to self," Seely grumbled, slipping into it and pulling the first file off of the pile. "Stab self with pencil."

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Keets' next of kin. They've agreed to let us exhume his body. They said they'll do anything to put his killer behind bars," Lily explained.

"Well I hope we can do it," Jordan said with a sigh. She looked at Woody. "We haven't done one of these in a while."

"Jordan you know how I always tell you, you're not a cop and to stop doing my job?" Seely asked.

"Yup."

"Today? Go right a head, do my job." He shook his head towards the box. "I'd rather cut up stiffs."

"You know what Matt, they say I'm not really the law enforcement type, something about a personality problem. I'm too unpredictable. Blah, blah, blah." She waved her hand in front of her face and Woody snickered. "I'd be more than happy to set you up in autopsy though."

"Matt I think there is a burn victim in trace if you're interested," Nigel offered with a grin.

"No need to make me vomit," he muttered as he opened the file in front of him.

"Oh come on, Detective," Lily said seductively, leaning over the table towards him. "How do you know your life's passion isn't cutting open the dead?"

"Yeah, probably not."

"You sure you don't want to give it a go?" Woody gestured to the door.

"Look who's talking!" Lily laughed. "You could barely walk into autopsy when you first got here!"

"I've grown," Woody said holding his hand to his chest like he was wounded.

"Got something!" Jordan shouted holding up the file she was thumbing through. "Lip gloss." She handed the file to Seely. "It was Roz's case. Wanna go get report from her?"

The grin on Seely's face at being released from box duty made Jordan smile.

"I could kiss you right now," he muttered.

"Hey, hey. Back off hot shot!" Woody's eyebrows met his hairline with a smirk. "New rule: I do all the kissing. I'll kiss her for you."

"In that case I could kiss Nigel right now too," Seely laughed.

"Oh yeah, amendment to the rule: It only applies to Jordan."

"You better stick to that too Farmboy or you'll find yourself on a slab in my morgue with Seely doing your autopsy."

"Is that a threat Cavanaugh?" He asked as he moved closer towards her, leaning inches away from her face.

"Excuse me, we're trying to work here," Seely said jokingly. "No making out in the conference room."

"Ever?" Lily asked innocently, distracting Seely from his teasing. Woody took this moment and planted a sweet kiss on Jordan's lips. She pulled her face to his and kissed him back.

"Oh Guys?" Garret said flatly. "When I said it wasn't the Bold and the Beautiful set? What I really meant was, IT'S NOT THE FREAKING SET OF THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL."

"Hey Gar, what's up?" Jordan said as she pulled her mouth away from a slightly stunned Woody. He frowned at her before tilting his head towards Garret.

"Jordan?" He motioned to Woody then back to her.

"You started it. What can I say? You locked us in here and now, you've created a monster." She grinned at him.

"Not on company time." He decided running his hands across his face.

"No sex while on the clock." Jordan nodded. "Got it."

Woody couldn't help but grin at her. This making amends was going even better than he'd hoped.

"So… does that means... we can have sex off the clock?" He whispered to her urgently. She shot him a deadly glance. Oops. Too far, this morning she wasn't even talking to him and now he expected her to...

"I'm leaving at six," she said absently picking up a small stack of files and moving out the door. She shot him a promising glance. "With or without you." Woody watched her go before shooting a look at his watch and then back at the other detective.

"We're burning daylight here Seely!" He quipped quickly. "Lets make a dent in these."

"I was going over to talk to…" he protested holding up Framus' case.

"Later." He pointed at the box. "Sooner we get through those? Sooner I go home." He raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Son of … Let's pass the case onto the new girl. You know she's just itching for it."

"Let's just solve it before we have another dead psychologist on our hands."

"Hey what about Lu? You think she's at risk?"

"Nah," Woody said with a dismissive shrug.

"Isn't she a psychologist?" Matt asked pointedly, watching Woody focus on his file.

"Yeah but not a very good one."


End file.
